This invention relates to the production of dichlorohydrin. As used herein, "dichlorohydrin" refers to the isomers 1,2-dichloro-3-hydroxypropane and 1,3-dichloro-2-hydroxypropane. It is known to prepare dichlorohydrin by reacting allylchloride, water and chlorine in a dilute aqueous phase. In this process, various by-product chlorinated organic compounds can be formed as well as the desired dichlorohydrin. Also, large amounts of water are required, producing large effluent streams.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a process for preparing dichlorohydrin having reduced chlorinated by-products.